Because of present interest in water sport recreation such as fishing, water skiing, pleasure boating, etc., many many thousands of boats are transported to and from water recreational areas on boat trailers. Whether the boat is of the outboard type or of the inboard/outdrive type, the drive gear mechanism including the propeller and skeg of the outdrive mechanism will typically be subjected to deterioration by the hazardous environment that is created during trailering. The drive unit, regardless of the particular type of boat and motor combination, will typically be trailed in close proximity to the roadway in a fairly exposed position where dust, dirt, water, mud, rocks, and other contaminants can subject the drive units to damage. It is desirable, of course, to provide some sort of protective cover to protect the drive unit as much as possible from deterioration by the hazards often encountered during trailering.
Another serious aspect of boat trailering is the susceptibility of the outboard propeller drive structure to damage by automotive vehicles operating behind the boat and trailer being towed. A major cause of such damage is the fact that the drive unit of either an outboard motor in the trailering position or the outdrive unit of an inboard/outdrive engine mechanism also in the trailering position thereof extend a considerable distance behind the transom of the boat. The operator of a following automotive vehicle tends to concentrate mainly on the transom of the boat being towed ahead and is inclined not to pay particular attention to the distance that the drive unit extends out beyond the transom of the boat. His judgment of the distance between his vehicle and the trailing extremity of the boat structure ahead is often impaired by his inability to visualize the position of the drive unit of the boat engine and his concentration mainly on the transom of the boat. Moreover, in night trailering of boats, the lights of the vehicle mainly light the transom of the boat, especially if it is of light color thereby leaving the drive unit of the marine engine largely imperceptible. It is therefore desirable to provide some suitable means for causing drivers of following automotive vehicles to readily visualize the marine drive unit in order that his judgment of the distance between his vehicle and the drive unit can be clearly established.
Where the drive units of boat engines are provided with protective enclosures contamination by water, dust, etc., water often collects within the enclosures by running down the drive unit during a rain, for example, or by water simply draining out of the drive unit structure itself. It is also disirable to provide means for insuring that water does not collect within the protective enclosure either in trailering or during storage of the boat and trailer.
It is also desirable in the operation of boats to provide means for distress signaling and to protect the boat against swamping under conditions where the engine might not be functioning properly. Because the space in boats is typically limited, protective devices such as signal flags and sea anchors are often excluded even though they are quite valuable. It is desirable, therefore, to provide safety devices that have more than one desirable function in order to promote better boating safety.
Accordingly, the present invention has as its primary feature, the provision of a novel protective enclosure for the drive unit of marine engines that provides effective protection of the drive unit from contamination by road hazards, including dirt, dust, rocks, water, etc., during trailering to and from water recreational sites.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel protective enclosure structure for the drive units of marine engines that is highly visible both during the light of day and when lighted by automotive lamps at night.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a novel protective enclosure for the drive units of marine engines that enables a following motorist to clearly visualize and concentrate on the position of the drive unit of a boat and engine assembly in order that his perception of the distance between his vehicle and the trailing extremity of the boat and engine assembly being trailered is clearly evident.
Among the several objects of the present invention is noted the contemplation of a novel protective enclosure structure for the drive units of marine engines having a drain structure that is located in the lowermost portion thereof that allows exit of any water or other liquid contaminants that might enter the enclosure in any manner whatever.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel protective enclosure for the drive units of marine engines that, in addition to its use as a protective device, also functions as a safety device in the form of a distress signaling device or a sea anchor when such use is desired.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon consideration of this entire discloure. The form of the invention, which will now be described in detail, illustrates the general principles of the invention but it is to be understood that this detailed description is not to be taken as limiting the scope of the present invention.